Realization
by Nekogal31
Summary: A songfic with Inu-Yasha and Kikyo. It goes with the song "Texas Tornado" by Tracy Lawrence! I hope ya'll like it so please R and R!


**Realization**  
  
Okay, okay... I know this song I'm using has 'Texas places' in it, but I thought this song would go REALLY GOOD with this fic. The song is by Tracy Lawrence and is called "Texas Tornado". Please read and REVIEW!!!!

* * *

* * *

Inu-Yasha stared at the woman who had made him so badly want to turn human long ago; Kikyo.  
  
Her jet-black hair blew in the breeze. Her robes were torn and blood stained. She was standing just below a giant tree. Its shadows almost made Kikyo look sinister, standing all alone in the dark.  
  
_** You called me up from Amarillo, said you were coming to town**_  
  
And thought I'd like to tell you hello, and drive an old friend around  
  
"Hello, Inu-Yasha. I have missed you dearly over these fifty long years. Have you missed me?"  
  
"Of course, Kikyo. But why did you want to meet me here?" asked Inu-Yasha looking up at the tree in which she had once bonded him to over fifty years ago.  
  
She took a few steps closer to Inu-Yasha; so close he could feel her soft breath on his face.   
  
**_ I pulled up to the airport, confident and cool_**  
  
But when you stepped off that plane, I knew I was your fool  
  
"Because Inu-Yasha, I wanted to see you again... I wanted to talk to you..." she said, her brown eyes like bottomless pits.  
  
"Oh," said Inu-Yasha, who couldn't stop himself from staring into her strong gaze. He seemed to be unable to move at all as she wrapped her arms around him.  
  
She leaned forward and kissed him tenderly on the lips.  
  
Inu-Yasha was paralyzed by her touch. This was the moment he had waited for a very long time...  
  
**_ My Little Texas Tornado, blowing me away again  
I swore it wouldn't happen again, but I looked at you and then,_**  
  
Inu-Yasha took a big gulp swallowing all feelings for Kagome. He had grown to love Kagome more and more each day he was with her. But now all that mattered to him was the woman he loved from fifty years before...  
  
**_I'm like a tumbleweed in the wild west Texas wind  
You're blowing me away again_**  
  
"Come on... Let's go where we can be alone..." said Kikyo as she spotted four figures approaching from bottom of the hill.   
  
There were three tall humans, two of which were girls. One was a man wearing purple robes, and was carrying a small fox boy on his back.  
  
Inu-Yasha, still in a trance from her did not notice his friends below, and followed her like a loyal puppy.  
  
They made their way from the dark forest, and into the sunlight. The then reached a quite spot near a stream and Kikyo laid herself down on the lushes green grass.   
  
**_You're lying with me in Atlanta; it's such a beautiful lie  
You play me like a piano; I always let you get by_**  
  
Inu-Yasha sat next to her, the sun feeling great on his face.  
  
He didn't see Kagome watching from the cover of the woods, tears falling down her pale face.  
  
Sango was struggling against Miroku's gripping arms that were holding her back from barging in on the two.  
  
"Sango, please don't... he doesn't mean anything to me anymore..." whispered Kagome choking on tears.   
  
**_I know I'll go through hell girl, when you find someone else  
But right now I'm in heaven, and I can't help myself  
_**  
Inu-Yasha moved closer to Kikyo and their lips met once again.  
  
"Oh, Inu-Yasha. I love you..."  
  
"Huh?" said Inu-Yasha, shocked at hearing his name.  
  
"I said, I love you, Inu-Yasha,"  
  
**_My Little Texas Tornado, blowing me away again  
I swore it wouldn't happen again, but I looked at you and th_**en  
  
"I-I can't love you Kikyo... Because I- I"   
  
"Why not, Inu-Yasha?!"  
  
"BECAUSE I'M IN LOVE WITH KAGOME!" yelled Inu-Yasha, now aware of what happened.  
  
**_I'm like a tumbleweed in a wild west Texas wind  
You're blowing me away again_**  
  
"He-he said… he loves me?" said Kagome with the sinking feeling in her stomach gone. She gave a weak smile and hugged Sango.  
  
Kagome peered through the thick trees and looked up toward the man- well half demon- She had loved. Each time he saved her for danger, she fell more in love with.  
  
**_I'm like a tumbleweed in a wild west Texas wind  
  
You're blowing me away again  
_**  
Inu-Yasha quickly rose up from his spot on the grass and sniffed the air.  
  
"I should have remembered that you were dead, and that Kagome is alive. I love her now, not you..."  
  
"Inu-Yasha, wait! Remember that she is only the reincarnation of me. I'm the one you love!"  
  
"You're dead, Kikyo, Kagome is here now. "  
  
Kagome cralwed her way out of the woods and ran to Inu-Yasha's opened arms.  
  
"Hi Kagome... I missed you," said Inu-Yasha embracing Kagome in his arms. The sweet sent of her hair caught Inu-Yasha sencitive nose.  
  
"I love you Inu-Yasha!" said Kagome with a huge smile on her blushing face.  
  
Inu-Yasha and Kagome walked away from Kikyo but before they retreated into the woods Inu-Yasha turned around and said, "Good bye, Kikyo..."  
  
**_ Texas Tornado  
  
Blowing me away again, I swore it wouldn't happen again  
  
But I look at you and then  
  
I'm like a tumbleweed in a wild west Texas wind,  
  
_**"Good bye, Inu-Yasha..."  
  
**_ You're blowing me away... again_**

**_

* * *

_**I hope you liked this short story! Please Review and tell me what you think of it! THANKS!  
  
-I dedicate this story to my loving Dad. I'm his little Texas Tornado!-


End file.
